Avatar: The Last Airbender:Kings of the West
by Lord sherlock-dickens the 1st
Summary: This story is about the energy-benders being from Numenor and how they changed the four nations forever
1. Prologue

Strangers from the west

It was an average morning for young Kumiko in his village. She would wake, get ready up, and then she and the rest of the family would eat breakfast then spend the rest of the day fishing for themselves and the rest of their village. Today however was different her family was not eating breakfast nor was anyone in the house so she went outside to see the entire village near the docks forming a crowd. She saw her friend Kuro in the back of the crowd she then asked " Kuro why is everyone gathering at the docks?" Kuro replied "Didn't you hear Kumiko? There are some weird people that I never seen before they're in these large white ships and the men who sail on them are giants! Her squeezed through the crowd to see these strangers herself but when she up to the front of the crowd she was speechless. Out in the harbor were three tall magnificent ships who's masts where larger than any building in her entire village and the men who exited of the ships onto the docks _were_ giants they were at least six to six and a half feet tall, they wore suits of armor that gleamed in the sunlight. The leader of the group tried to greet the villagers in a foreign tongue but the language was alien to the villagers so the leader of the group pointed at Kumiko to step forward he made a gesture signaling her to knee. Kumiko did the man then placed his hand on Kumiko's Forehead then in instant a flash of light appeared from his briefly blinding everyone. Kumiko felt completely tired out from the strange ritual the man performed. The leader then spoke to the crowed in a calm yet authoritive voice surprisingly they understood it The leader said "I am Lord Byorn and this expedition come on Behalf of King Ar-Aphanuzîr and the people of Númenor"…

_Your Majesty,_

_ I am Happy to inform you the expedition was a success we have proved that there are lands east of middle earth. We have done so by going around Middle Earth to discover an large archipelago populated b a warrior-like culture the seems to worship the sun as a deity we decided to named them the Sun Warriors. When we descended from our ships the natives looked as though we were the valar themselves. We used bending to decipher their language after a few days of interaction we asked of other lands that lie east of their lands it appeared apparently that there are three other nations inhabited by other men. It would appear however that there is no trace of eleven, dwarven, or orc presence theses lands. A theory that would most likely explain this would be that the ancestors of the Sun Warriors as well as the other four counter parts must have move east away from middle unlike the majority of mankind which migrated west towards the elven lands. I shall explain to you the rest of expedition upon our return to Numenor._

_Sincerely, Byorn_

The first chapter I hope is more to your liking than the prologue so I hope you enjoy the rest!


	2. Chapter 1 Strangers from the West

Strangers from the west

It was an average morning for young Kumiko in his village. She would wake, get ready up, and then she and the rest of the family would eat breakfast then spend the rest of the day fishing for themselves and the rest of their village. Today however was different her family was not eating breakfast nor was anyone in the house so she went outside to see the entire village near the docks forming a crowd. She saw her friend Kuro in the back of the crowd she then asked " Kuro why is everyone gathering at the docks?" Kuro replied "Didn't you hear Kumiko? There are some weird people that I never seen before they're in these large white ships and the men who sail on them are giants! Her squeezed through the crowd to see these strangers herself but when she up to the front of the crowd she was speechless. Out in the harbor were three tall magnificent ships who's masts where larger than any building in her entire village and the men who exited of the ships onto the docks _were_ giants they were at least six to six and a half feet tall, they wore suits of armor that gleamed in the sunlight. The leader of the group tried to greet the villagers in a foreign tongue but the language was alien to the villagers so the leader of the group pointed at Kumiko to step forward he made a gesture signaling her to knee. Kumiko did the man then placed his hand on Kumiko's Forehead then in instant a flash of light appeared from his briefly blinding everyone. Kumiko felt completely tired out from the strange ritual the man performed. The leader then spoke to the crowed in a calm yet authoritive voice surprisingly they understood it The leader said "I am Lord Biron and this expedition come on Behalf of KingAr-Aphanuzîr and the people of Númenor"…

The first chapter I hope is more to your liking than the prologue so I hope you enjoy the rest!


	3. Chapter 3 A Golden Era

Of Numenor, Her Colonies, and The Second gift of Man

There was another gift bestowed on man besides The Hall of Mandos it was a power that allowed the Dunedian to manipulate one's spirit, control energy around them, and to transfer knowledge with great ease it was know as "bending". One was ether born a bender or if their mind and heart was pure enough the power was granted to them. With bending the Numenorians used to accelerate their progress of knowledge of craft, ship-craft, and sharing their wonders that their civilization created with the rest of mankind.

It also strengthened their military might in the land surpassing the armies' wicked kingdoms but despite their perfection of warfare they preferred a peaceful existence with their fellow man as well as the elves. Though powerful energy bending was more used in the making of the Numenoreans skills in ship-craft for they loved to be mariners to go across middle earth and beyond but there was only one realm in witch they were forbidden to enter: The undying lands the place in which the elves depart the mortal realm in the land of the Valar. This at first did not anger them only confused them so in order to keep to the Valar's promise they sent expeditions eastward beyond the lands of middle earth were they discover the four nations.

It was not long afterward that Colonies were established in these lands; but instead of conquering the natives they simple choose to place their colonies in uninhabited regions of those lands rather than risk bloodshed. Many of the native people wanted to live with the Dunedain in their colonies thus allowed them to expand into four major colonies of two in both of the world's poles, the center continent, and an archipelago of volcanic isles, the last colony was a chain of mountainous islands that were every corner of the four colonies.

The people who inhabited the poles were two gigantic tribes that like the Dunedain were mariners by nature and love sail in the waters and their were delighted when they were given the Numenorean secret of Ship-craft to them so the Dunedain called them the _Lorn _tribes which was elven for water . The people of the archipelago were more of warrior culture that gave reverence to the sun and they adopted The Dunedain's skill craftsmanship ranging from steel ships to cities that rivaled one constructed by the dwarves themselves they were named the _Naur_ nation which means fire. The people of the center continent were an agricultural people loved the earth so the Dunedain gave them secrets of improved agricultural they were name in evlesh the _Amar kingdom or earth kingdom__. _The nomadic people who lived in the islands scattered across the colonies remind The Dunedain much of the elves from middle earth for they respected all of life and had great love of nature, and loved to see the skies and feel the winds from the mountain tops of the islands ,they surprised the Numenoreans by humbly rejected any gift from the Dunedain they were named _gwelu _nomads which meant air.

It was clear these people were unaware of who the one God Iluvatar was or who were the valar are so they educated the native on Who they were they told the natives of the song of creation and the betrayal of Morgoth and the war for the simirals. The Dunedain told the people of these four lands to veer from Morgoth and his deceitful works. The Dunedain taught the people of the different races that lived in middle earth such the elves and the dwarves. Children's eyes would fill with wonder to tales of ancient dwarven cities and stories of elven heroes of middle earth such as Feanor.

Generations later many people in the colonies would be bender ether by intermarriage or it was given to them by another bender. People with both Dunedain and Native heritage were not unheard in fact they populated nearly half of the colonies by the second age of middle earth. Customs were also different in the colonies the ancient Numenoreans actually allowed women to join the military, however many women were pressured to veer away from because it violated traditional of the warrior. Another difference was that the natives only seemed to revere and worship minor Maiar rather than Iluvatar, which they tried to persuade to worship instead. Despite some social and cultural differences The Numenoreans and Natives of the colonies were practically kinsmen to them.


End file.
